


I'm Comin' Out of the Cake and I've Been doin' Just Fine

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bachelor Party, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, General Shenanigans, Marauders' Era, fluff at least, i mean that's the plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shenanigans and the Marauder's have fun party times</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Comin' Out of the Cake and I've Been doin' Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gangsters by Kate Beaton http://harkavagrant.com/index.php?id=281

“Chug! Chug! Chug!” 

A cheer went up as Sirius slammed the now empty bottle of fire whiskey down on the bar. His face was flushed and there was a slight sheen of sweat on his forehead; caused both by the heat of the whiskey and the fact that the inside of the pub was hotter than a dragon’s breath.

“C’mon James, s’your turn!” Peter said excitedly, handing James a bottle of fire whiskey identical to the one Sirius had just emptied, other than the fact it was full. Peter was obviously more than a little tipsy, and he had to catch himself on the bar to keep himself from tripping over a barstool.

“I shouldn’t,” He said as he wrapped his fingers around the bottle. “Lily will be furious if I’m hungover tomorrow.”

“That’s what bachelor parties are for, mate. Getting spectacularly drunk and hungover” Sirius said as he shook his hair out of his face, strands sticking to his face that he brushed away in annoyance. “As your best man, I fully approve of this.” Sirius had been using that excuse all night to excuse activities they both knew Lily would less than approve of. James smirked and put the mouth of the bottle to his lips. He hesitated for a second and then threw his head back, wincing a little at the burn of the whiskey in his throat.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!”

The burn in his throat had expanded to encompass his lungs as James swallowed the last few gulps. James wheezed a bit as he dropped the bottle on to the bar with a loud crack and his friends cheered. His eyes were watering and the burn in his throat was as strong as ever.

“Not very stylish, Prongs, but job well done,” Sirius laughed at him. James rolled his eyes at him and ordered a beer from the bartender. The laughter died down a little bit and conversation resumed. James sipped at his beer while Peter talked at him animatedly. James just nodded every now and then; Peter’s words too slurred to understand. The door to the pub swung open and hit the wall with a bang, and suddenly everyone in the bar was on high alert, wands out and spells ready on their lips. They had forgotten, momentarily, that there was a war on. There was a short moment of silence between the partiers and individual whose silhouette was bordered by the doorframe

“Come off it,” Sirius said with a laugh as he put away his wand. “It’s just Moony.” The tension in the room broke and Remus walked in the bar, closing the door behind him carefully. “The wind opened it harder than I meant too,” he said sheepishly.

“S’fine. C’mon, c’mon,” Peter said pulling on Remus’ hand and pushing him down on a barstool. 

“Yeah Moony, you almost missed all the fun,” Sirius said. “Where even were you?”

“Stuff for The Order, y’know,” Remus said with a grimace.

“Well, luckily for you, you’re just in time for the main event,” Sirius stood up from his seat, with a massive smirk on his face. James had no idea what Sirius had planned, but from the look on Peter’s face, Peter knew exactly. “We’ll be right back; don’t go anywhere Prongs.”

“Do you have any idea…?” Remus asked almost reluctantly. If he had learned anything after eight years of friendship, it was that Sirius was entirely unpredictable when it came to pretty much anything, but especially jokes and pranks.

“Nope,” said James, trying for evenly and not entirely succeeding. All the fire whiskey had hit him all of a sudden and he was thinking that maybe he should have had water instead of beer. Remus looked at James critically for a moment.

“How much have you had? Lily will kill you if you’re hungover tomorrow.”

“I know, I know,” James said regretfully, looking at the empty bottle of fire whiskey in front of him. “You’ll just have to drink what I can’t.”

“I- what?” Remus said,and then joining in laughing with James when he realized it was a joke.  
“Comin’ through!” Peter’s thin voice said over the buzz of voices in the pub. James turned around to see what was happening, and saw Peter pushing a trolley with a massive, several tiered cake balanced on top of it. Remus was frowning slightly, his eyebrows dipped down low over his eyes, but James was grinning too widely to even notice the disapproval on his face.  
“Good ole Padfoot, always comes through, doesn’t he?” James said, searching for Sirius in the crowd to give him a pat on the back for his wonderful decision. He couldn’t locate him, but didn’t give it any thought, and brought his eyes back to the cake.

There was a flash of light, which seemed to come from the inside of the cake. Some kind of charm, James thought idly as he watched in anticipation. He was only partially sure a girl was going to pop out of the cake; for all he knew Sirius had put a goblin in there, and was sitting back to watch his face.

Instead of a scantily clad girl standing in front of him (which Lily would definitely not approve of), there stood a scantily clad Sirius, with a massive grin on. “Ready to go, big boy?”

James howled with laughter, and even Remus was chuckling a bit. Peter’s high laughter carried over the voices of everyone else and Sirius stared ruefully out at his friends.

“Lily may have put me up to this,” He said, rolling his hips suggestively towards James, which elicited even more laughter.

“You know,” Remus said with a laugh. “That girl knows you better than you think she does.”


End file.
